Joint and ligament injuries are common. One type of injury includes bone loss of the glenoid, resulting in anterior shoulder instability. One procedure to address this issue involves transfer of a resected portion of the coracoid to the area of glenoid bone loss to replace the missing bone. In some cases, the coracoid is transferred with its conjoined tendon. The coracoid and tendon increase stability, which may prevent dislocations.